Teen Titans: New Teammate? THE SEQUEL
by Xelaric The Nobody
Summary: Samu-sa has finally been taken down. Hiretsuna decides to come home after all her battles with Samu-sa. But she isn't alone; someone has been watching her every move...Someone who should be gone. ***If you haven't read the first part, I highly suggest you do!***
1. Mysterious Man

**Kurea-Chan:** Hello my amazing Fan Fiction fans! :3 As you may know, I have a story called, **Teen Titans: New Teammate?**, and I really didn't want it to end where I let It end! So, I decided to make a sequel. If you haven't read the first one, I suggest you do, because you probably won't get this one. So, here we go!

**Lawyer: **You forgot to do the disclaimer! You can't go on yet.

**Kurea-Chan:** No! I don't wanna!

**Lawyer:** Fine, I'll do it! Kurea-Chan doesn't own any of the Teen Titans characters, or anything related to the manner. But she _does_ own this story and her O.C.

**Kurea-Chan: **{tackles the lawyer} No! I want to keep the Titans to myself!

**POV's for this chapter: **None at first,Hiretsuna

**Recap: **The Titans finally took down Samu-sa, and Hiretsuna returned to Japan. It's been about 2 months since she's returned home.

_He sat down_ in front of his monitors, watching the ginger-haired girl. He had been watching her for almost two months, trying to figure out if she was worthy. _Indeed she is…but I won't encounter her just yet_, the "man" thought devilishly to himself.

He continued watching her, reviewing some tapes from when she was in America. She had some strength's but the man quickly found her weakness as he looked closer.He noticed that she wouldn't tear her gaze away from a jet-black haired boy. _So, she's interested in this…excuse for a hero, _the mysterious "man" thought to himself.

The "man" leaned back in his chair, deciding when to encounter the ginger-haired girl.

"Sooner or later, I will." He whispered to himself.

**::: Hiretsuna's POV :::**

I was stuck in a pitch black room; I couldn't even see anything two inches in front of my face. I realized I was tied to something, and tape covered my mouth.

I heard metallic footsteps, clinking against the cement floor. I was struggling to get free, but the rope was to tight, snaking around me.

Finally, the figure walking towards me came into view, but I could see only half of him; his left side. He had one sadistic eye, placed on a strange copper colored face. He had no mouth, which I wasn't surprised about. He was covered in black metallic plates, and I could see bolts connecting his joints together. He had silver shins, forearms and shoulders.

"Sweet dreams, Ginger Ninja," he said with a surprisingly calm voice.

I woke up, gasping for breath. I looked around my room, as if expecting the strange man to jump out and tie me up.

I glanced at my clock. _3:18 a.m. _

I tried to remember what the "man" looked like. _He seems slightly familiar, but not really, _I thought, frustrated, _who _is_ he? I've never even met this guy before!_

I walked along side my brother, Hiromasa, as we trudged to school.

"How was America anyways?" he asked. He would _always_ ask me about it, even if I've already told him, twenty times a day!

"Well, as I've been saying, it was fun to be there. It's a lot different than Japan, obviously. And the Titans were so nice…"

I trailed off as I thought of the Titans, Robin especially. I barely felt my face burn up, and I realized that I had stopped abruptly. Hiromasa was looking back at me, a look of concern spreading across his face.

"Everything ok there, Imoto-chan?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

I shook my head and popped back into reality. "Yup, I'm fine Oniichan!" I smiled at him.

I walked into the building, and immediately someone grabbed me by my waist. I knew exactly who it was.

"Kukai!" I screeched, and struggled to get away from his grip, "Let me go!"

"Aw, c'mon Hiretsuna-koi, didn't you miss your boyfriend?" he grinned.

_I'm a ninja but I can't even get out of his grip! _I shouted at myself inwardly. I finally broke from his grip, and turned to face him, my face all shades of red. "I am _not_ your girlfriend! And don't call me Hiretsuna-_koi_!"

He smirked. "Whatever you say…Hiretsuna-_koi_."

I blushed. "S-stop it!"

I was just about to go ninja on him, but the bell rang, and we hurried to class.

I sat down in my usual seat towards the center of the room, and set down my stuff on my desk. Kukai took his usual seat next to me, smirking from just before. I glared at him, about to hit him on the head, when a different teacher than usual walked in. He had snowy hair, with an eye patch over one of his ice blue eyes.

Some kids started to whisper things like, "Who's he?" and "What's with the pirate get-up?".

I looked closer, but he had no expression. He looked at the class for a moment, and then turned to the board to write his name. _Mr. Wilson,_ the board read in tall white letters.

He turned to the class again, waiting for everyone to quiet down. His blue eyes darted around the room, glaring at individuals. His gaze landed on me, and he stared at me for a few quick moments.

"What happened to your eye?" a random kid blurted out.

Mr. Wilson pointed to his patched eye, his brow raising, as if saying "this?". "An accident."

My eyes widened slightly as I heard Mr. Wilson speak for the first time. _He sounds almost exactly like that thing from my dream! But it can't be him, _I thought, _he's a normal man…the thing from my dream was robot-like…_

He looked over at my surprised face. "Is something wrong…Kino-san?" he asked, looking at the attendance sheet.

I shook my head. "N-no Wilson-sensei."

He looked at me hesitantly, and then nodded. "Right, well I'm going to be your substitute for a while, because…" he trailed off, and chuckled to himself, "Let's just say that Mizu-sensei is hurt."

The class sat in frigid silence as Mr. Wilson's words rang out in the classroom.

"Let's get started with the lesson, shall we?"

**Kurea-Chan: **_So_, what do you guys think?

**Beast Boy: **Dude! You need to add more of the Titans.

**Kurea-Chan: **No need to worry BB, this was only the first chapter! Calm yourself! Anyways, who would like to do the honors?

**Starfire: **Please friends, review and rate this simply amazing story! :D


	2. Putting the Pieces Together

**Kurea-Chan:** Hello my fellow fan-fictioners! Here is chapter two, of this awesome sequel :D Here we g-

**Lawyer: **Once again Kurea-Chan! You do _not _own Teen Titans, _or _it's characters! But you do own this storyline and your O.C.

**Kurea-Chan:** {throws head back} CURSE YOU COPYRIGHTING!

**POV'S for this chapter: **Hiretsuna, Robin, Third Person ( this sign **{/-\\} **indicates a POV change)

**Recap: **Hiretsuna had a bad dream of a mysterious "man", and she goes to school the next day with a sub that sounds like the "man".

…...

_I sat was sitting _at my desk, trying to focus on the algebra Mr. Wilson had assigned. My gaze would constantly shift from my paper, to the icy-eyed teacher sitting at the head of the room. _Hiretsuna, you _need _to focus, or else you'll have homework! _my inner voice challenged.

I looked back at my paper in frustration. _Stupid equations!_

**{….}**

I trudged home, alongside Hiromasa once again. My head was hanging. Something about our sub was scaring me…

"Imoto-chan? Are you alright?" Hiromasa asked, concerned yet again.

I looked up at him. "Yup, I'm just wondering about my sub for Mizui-sensei…His name's Wilson-sensei, and I have this weird feeling he's tied to Titans somehow…"

He looked at me as if I turned into a crazy psychopath.

"What? It's just this weird feeling I have! It doesn't necessarily mean it's true…" I countered.

He shrugged and we continued to walk home.

As I walked through the door, I felt something buzz at my hip; my communicator was going off. I reached for it, and flipped open the screen to see Robin's face staring back at me.

"Robin?" I asked, unable to hide my surprise.

"Hey Hiretsuna, how've you been?" he responded, his voice brimming with happiness.

"Oh, I've been fine…but, actually, I wanted to ask you something."

He looked a little surprised, but answered anyways. "Ok, ask me."

"Well," I started, "I had this crazy dream with this weird metallic guy, and he knew my name…but I had no idea who he was. I have a feeling he has some sort of connection with you guys."

"Hmm…could you describe him?"

"Sure; I could only see the left half of him, but he had a copper face, with this sadistic looking eye. He was basically all black with a silver shins and forearms."

Robin sat silent for a moment, his mask stretched wide in astonishment. "It sounds like your describing Slade…but we got rid of him a while ago…"

"Hmm…then what would he want with me, if he's not actually gone?" I asked him curiously.

He shrugged. "I don't know, but if he _is _still alive, then contact us. We'll be glad to help."

"Alright, thanks Robin. I have to do my homework now," I said reluctantly, "Bye."

**{/-\\}**

I sat in the common room, running my fingers through my jet-black hair. _Slade, still alive? I terminated him a while back! _I thought, _But why would she have a dream about Slade in the first place? She's never even met him before!_

I heard the door's swish open, and saw Beast Boy leaping over the couch, placing himself somewhat next to me. "Dude, what are you doing? Are you _still _moping about Hiretsuna?"

I glared at him. "_No,_ and when have I moped? Anyways, I just talked to her. She said she had a dream about Slade…"

"Slade? But we kicked his sorry robot butt a _while _ago!" Beast Boy's eyes widened, "She wasn't even here when we did!"

I rolled my eyes. "You don't think I know that?"

"But, what if Slade's still around?"

The question hung in the air for quite a while. _Slade _is _capable of still being around…it could've been a replica we destroyed._

"But it doesn't make any sense! Why would Slade want to mess with Hiretsuna?" I shouted.

**{/-\\}**

He sat alone in his chair once again, facing his monitors. He smiled devilishly to himself. _Has she figured it out yet? _he wondered.

Just then, he heard her conversation with Robin, the sad excuse for a hero. He let out an irritated sigh as he heard the teen's voice. "_It sounds like your describing Slade…" _he heard Robin say.

Suddenly, somebody walked into the darkly lit room. He turned around to see a teenage boy walking up to his chair.

"Did you do what I expected?" he asked the boy in front of him.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Why else do you think I'm reporting? Of course I did!"

The man was irritated by the boy's tone, but continued on. "Good, keep a good eye on her."

"Of course."

…...

**Kurea-Chan: **I know, I know, this chapter was short! I promise, I'll try to make the next one longer!

**Starfire: **_Oh_! May I _please _do the honors, Friend Kurea?

**Kurea-Chan: **{smiles} Of course Friend Starfire! :D

**Starfire: **Rate and review this most intriguing story!

**Lawyer: **Why don't _I _get to do the honors?

**Kurea-Chan: **'Cuz your boring!


	3. Snowy Encounter

**Kurea-Chan: **KONI'CHIWA! :3 Once again, hi! I've sadly not gotten any reviews for this, but if you have something to say, please do! I love all feedback, good or bad. {turns to the Lawyer} Would you please say the dreaded words?

**Lawyer: **Kurea-Chan doesn't own Teen Titans or any characters. However, she does own her O.C and this storyline

**Kurea-Chan: **Origato Lawyer-sama! (Thanks Mr. Lawyer!) And away we go! :D

**POV's for this chapter: **Hiretsuna, Raven (when you see this symbol **{/-\\} **it indicates a POV change)

**Recap: **Hiretsuna is trying to put together who Slade is and what he wants with her.

…**..**

_Once again, I lay_ in bed, panting and sweating. _Just another bad dream, Hiretsuna, _I thought shakily to myself.

It was another nightmare of Slade; the robot-man had been haunting my dreams for a few days now. This time, he held the Titans captive. Slade taunted me, begging for me to come closer. But if I did, he would shock the Titans. The only way he would let them go, was that if I became his apprentice.

"_C'mon Ginger Ninja_" he had taunted me, "_it's the only way to save these 'heroes'."_

That's when I had woken up, stifling a scream.

I got out of bed and walked to my balcony doors. I forced them open, since snow was blocking the door's way. Yes, it's winter here, while it's summer in America.

I sat on the railing and swung my legs over. I looked up at the stars and the waning crescent moon. I thought back to the time Robin and I were on the roof of the Tower, when he was worried about Star. _I bet he's somewhat happy that I left, _I thought, sadly, _maybe now he's happily with Starfire…_

My door slammed shut. I whipped around, my heart racing.

"H-hello? Is s-someone there?" I called out softly.

Silence.

"Hiromasa, if that's you, c-come out right now! I d-don't find this funny!" I called nervously.

Still no answer. I swung my legs onto the balcony, standing up now. I cautiously walked over to the balcony doors, and then I heard a soft thud and snow crunching behind me.

I whipped around, and almost fell back from my fear.

The black metallic plates; the sadistic eye; the copper face; It could only be one person.

Slade.

I was about to scream but he quickly covered my mouth. "No one can know that I was here."

I hopelessly grabbed at his huge hand, trying to get it off my mouth. I shook my head back and forth, to try and shake it off. _Please, let go! _I wanted to scream.

"What do you want?" I tried to say from behind his hand. "You're not gonna take me away, are you?"

He just let out a little laugh, but he didn't release his grip from my mouth. "This is just one of those 'meet-and-greets' Ginger Ninja. I'll be back sometime…"

He let go of my mouth, and disappeared into the night.

I slowly fell to my knees, shaking and sweating. I closed my eyes and his words flashed in my mind again and again, "_I'll be back sometime…_"

I grasped the communicator that was always at my hip. I opened it, and tried to contact Robin, but he didn't answer. So, all I said was this;

"Robin…S-slade's alive."

**{/-\\}**

I walked into the common room, book in hand. Beast Boy and Cyborg were yelling at each other, bickering over who won. I placed myself in between them, and they stopped immediately. They looked at me, as if I wasn't supposed to be there, and I guess I wasn't.

"What? Can't I read?" I asked.

Beast Boy shrugged. "I don't know can you?" he cracked up at his own "joke".

I rolled my eyes and continued reading. _Beast Boy, you come up with the stupidest "jokes"._

Suddenly, Robin's footsteps sounded behind us, and I could tell he was angry and frustrated with something that should've been taken care of. I turned around to see him with Starfire on his tail.

"But Robin, surely Friend Hiretsuna can handle this on her own, can she not? I mean, she _has_ taken done a most evil woman," Starfire pleaded.

Robin shook his head, unaware of us watching. "Hiretsuna _can't_ handle Slade by herself Star! It's like how we couldn't really deal with Samu-sa!"

Beast Boy glanced over at Robin. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa _wait_. Backup a bit there…_**Slade's **__alive_?"

Robin glanced over at Beast Boy, and nodded at him. "Yes, Slade is still alive. I thought we had gotten rid of him, but clearly, we haven't. Hiretsuna called me for herself, telling me that Slade's in Japan."

Starfire had a pleading look in her eyes. "But what can _we _do about it? There is simply nothing we can do for Friend Hiretsuna!"

Cyborg interjected. "But you think otherwise, don't you Robin?"

Robin nodded curtly at Cyborg. "I've decided that, since none of _you_ guys are going to help," he glanced at Star for a moment, "Then _I_ will."

"Robin, no! You can not!" Starfire wailed. She grabbed onto his arm, but he quickly shook it off.

"Are y'all out of your spiky headed little mind?" Cyborg shouted at Robin.

Robin looked around at all of us, anger seeping into his expression. "You guys just don't _care_ do you? She's up against one of the most powerful villains out there, and you guys don't want to help her? What would've happened if she never came to us when Samu-sa attacked us?"

We were silent for a few moments. Robin's anger lightened up.

He turned, so that his back faced us, "Since you guys aren't going to do anything, I will. I'm going to Japan to help her."

Without looking back at us, he walked out of the room, his fists clenched into balls.

"I am afraid we have upset Friend Robin," Starfire muttered.

"You think?" I asked her sarcastically.

…

**Kurea-Chan: **Yay for sarcasm! :D

**Lawyer: **Yeah, "yay"…

**Kurea-Chan: **Nobody likes you Lawyer-san! {sticks tongue out at him} Anyways, will someone do the honors?

**Lawyer: **Rate and-

**Beast Boy: **{pushes him out of the way} Rate and review!


	4. Slade

**Kurea-Chan: **Hi fellow fan-fictioners! How y'all doin'? Good? Well that's great! Anyways, here is chapter 4! Enjoy, or Robin will find you.

**Lawyer: **I'm not scared of that bird boy!

**Kurea-Chan: **WHAT'D YOU JUST CALL HIM?

**Lawyer:** N-nothing! All I said was that you don't own Teen Titans, but you do own this storyline and your O.C, Hiretsuna!

**Kurea-Chan: **Good, but I'm watching you.

**POV's for this chapter: **Hiretsuna, Robin

**Recap: **Slade is after Hiretsuna, and Robin decides to go to Japan to help her.

…**..**

"Hiretsuna! Are you alright?" I heard my brother behind the balcony doors.

I summoned the strength I had left to get up shakily, and open my doors. He had a look of worry crossing his face. I walked in, trying so hard to collapse to my knees.

"Hiretsuna? I heard something on the roof…are you sure you're ok?" Hiromasa insisted that I wasn't ok.

I nodded slightly. He hesitated, but decided better of it, and left my room. I crawled back into bed, scared like a child was of a nightmare. And I guess, Slade is my version of a child's nightmare. His voice sounded to calm and sadistic to be real. I shuddered as his parting words echoed in my mind, once again.

"_I'll be back sometime…_"

**{…}**

I had barely gotten any sleep that night, and I dragged myself to school the following day. Hiromasa kept worrying about me, wondering why I was acting so strange. I assured him that I was fine, and that I didn't need him worrying about me.

I walked through the main entrance to be greeted by none other than, Kukai. He tried reaching for my hand, to lock it into his, but I slapped it away.

"Someone's cranky today, Hiretsuna-_koi_," he smirked

I rolled my eyes. "When will you get the message? I. _Do not_. Like you!"

He smirked and whispered in my ear. "You know you do, you just won't admit it."

I slapped him across the face, hard. _Good, that should keep him away from me! _I thought defiantly.

His face started to grow red where I had slapped him. His eyes brimmed with the fakest tears I've ever seen. "You…you ruined my face!"

I sarcastically apologized. "_Aw_, is the pretty boy not pretty anymore?"

The bell rang and I headed into my class, with Mr. Wilson at the front. This time, I sat in the back, and of course, Kukai followed me. I rolled my eyes as he handed me a folded up note. I snatched it from my desk and read it to myself; _Meet me in the alley after school –Kukai_.

_What could he possibly want now? _I thought, frustrated.

Mr. Wilson turned to the class, his single icy eye staring at us. His gaze landed on me, and his lips twitched up in a smirk, but it quickly melted away as if it weren't there.

I shook my head. Did he just…_smirk_ at me? What kind of sub is he? A weird one, that's for sure.

**{…}**

The rest of the school day was uneventful, until after school. I decided to meet Kukai in the alley. I told him that I was the Ginger Ninja, which probably wasn't the greatest thing I've ever done, so I came dressed in my ninja suit, fully armed with my weapons, just incase he tried something funny.

I stood on top of the school building, near the alley where Kukai waited. I dropped down into alley, landing in a crouch, and slowly leveling myself up to my height.

I saw a silhouette standing in the shadows; but it wasn't Kukai. I caught the gleam of copper as the silhouette turned to face me.

"Slade!" I gasped.

He let out a chuckle, and started to make his way towards me. My hand slowly reached for my katana, but Slade waved a finger. "Nuh, uh, uh," he taunted me.

I pulled it out of its sheath, about to hit Slade.

"How sad; do you know what I do to disobedient people?"

I felt something grab my waist, suddenly and quietly. I screamed, but the person behind covered my mouth with some sort of cloth. I breathed in the scent of alcohol, and drifted into the blackness of unconsciousness.

**{/-\\}**

I had _finally _made it to Japan, and I quickly located Hiretsuna through her communicator. I headed in her direction.

Suddenly, I heard a scream, a familiar one, if I might add.

"Hiretsuna!" I told myself, as soon as I recognized the scream.

Now I ran in her direction, not even stopping to take a breath. I came to a high school, still tracking her by her communicator. I stood in front of the school, determining which way to go. Then, I heard hurried footsteps, and they disappeared. I followed the sound of the footsteps, trusting that they lead to Hiretsuna.

I caught the familiar gleam of copper with black and silver. I whipped out my bo-staff, charging after Slade, and whoever the kid he was with.

I stayed in the shadows, while Slade and his little henchman came to a stop at a large building. Slade's henchman looked around, to see if anything was amiss, while carrying Hiretsuna. Slade beckoned him forward, into the building. I kept my distance and followed the two inside the building.

I busted down the door, kicking it to the ground. I saw Slade up ahead, turning a corner, and through a sliding door. I quickly caught up with them, just as the door was about to close on me.

I slipped into the shadows of the room, trying my best to stay out of sight. I collapsed my bo-staff and stuffed it into my belt, watching with wary eyes as the kid tied Hiretsuna to something.

Slade sat in a chair, his leg crossed over the other. "You can come out now Robin."

I hid my shock as he called my name. I narrowed my eyes, but decided to stay were I was, not letting him get the best of me.

Slade rolled his single eye and looked at the kid in front of him. "Kukai, bring Robin here for me."

I sat frigid as the boy named Kukai made his way to the shadows. I felt his tight grip around my forearm, as he dragged me out of the darkness. I thrashed around, trying to get out of his grip.

"Somebody's fidgety," Kukai muttered.

I rolled my eyes as he threw my in front of Slade.

"Welcome back, Robin."

…**..**

**Kurea-Chan: **Something's about to go down! {fist pump}

**Beast Boy: **I wanna kick Slade's butt again! D:

**Kurea-Chan: **{pokes his nose} Too bad! But, will somebody to the honors?

**Slade: **Whatever you do, do not rate and review this story. It has false information of me.

**Kurea-Chan: **{round house kicks Slade} Rate and review! :D


	5. Target Acquired

**Kurea-Chan: **Hey y'all! :D here is chapter 5! Enjoy guys, I worked really hard.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any characters. However, I do own this storyline, and my O.C Hiretsuna.**_

**Lawyer: **You actually did it yourself this time!

**Kurea-Chan: **CURSE YOU COPYRIGHTING! Again…

**POV's for this chapter: **Robin, Hiretsuna

**Recap: **Hiretsuna was kidnapped by Slade. Robin made it to Japan and followed Slade and Kukai to Slade's base, and Robin got caught.

…**..**

_I_ _stared into_ Slade's face, anger sweeping over me. I gritted my teeth, but didn't respond to Slade's greeting. I glanced over at Hiretsuna, who was still unconscious.

I slowly reached for a disk grenade in my belt, while a shadow slipped over me. I looked behind me to see Kukai towering over me. Slade's voice rang out behind me. "I'll have to confiscate your toys, now, won't I Robin?"

I swept my leg across Kukai's legs, causing him to fall over. I got up, planting him down with my bo-staff. I felt a sharp pain through my shoulder, and looked behind me to see Slade punching my back. I flung a disk grenade at him, but he dodged, doing a back handspring away from me.

I looked over at Hiretsuna, and I notice her move, little by little. She looked up at me, her eyes shining with mischief, as her shuriken sawed at the rope around her. She finally broke free, standing up and pulling out her katana.

"Hey metal face! Looking for me?" she taunted.

**{/-\\}**

I ran at Slade, throwing several shurikens at his metal torso. I flipped over him, and landed swiftly in front of Kukai. He smirked that devilish smirk and grabbed me by my waist, _again._

"You know Hiretsuna-koi," he whispered, his breath hot on my ear, "You don't have to fight, you can just be with me."

He held me tighter, and I struggled to get away from his grip. I tried hooking his legs out from under him, but it didn't work. He was about to kiss me when I heard Robin's irritated voice from across the room.

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

Kukai glared at him, and then smirked at me. "What are the odds of that? Oh yeah…zero."

Robin gritted his teeth and ran at Kukai, a disk grenade in his hand. He tossed it at Kukai, right as I slipped away. It exploded and Kukai fell over.

I glanced in Slade's direction, his single eye stretching wide in surprise. "He never was of much use anyways."

I glared at Slade, pure hatred pulsing through my veins. "What do you want with me?"

If Slade could smile, I'm sure he would've done so at that moment. He let out a small chuckle, and stepped closer to me.

"I want you to become my apprentice," he spoke devilishly.

I glared at him, the grip on my katana strengthening. "Never."

He shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, Ginger Ninja." He suddenly pulled out a metal shaft from one of his many pockets, and it extended to about four feet long.

I leaped at him, my katana over my head, and I crashed it down onto his metal head. He staggered back, but regained his balance quickly. He whirred the shaft around, his eye narrowing. He tried swinging it at me, but I blocked it, and we began a sword fight.

The sadistic robot proceeded forward, swinging at my legs. I jump over the swinging bar, and landed in a crouch. I looked up at him, secretly pulling out two shurikens. I flipped over him while he crouched, and I flung my shurikens into his back. He whipped around to face me, his eye narrowing.

_Where's Robin? _I screeched inside my head, _I kinda thought that he'd be helping me!_ I glanced around and I finally found Robin, struggling away from Kukai. Soon, Robin was thrown into a cell, and locked up. Kukai looked over at me, an insane smile curling his lips.

"Robin!" I screamed.

Then, I felt cold metal contact my right temple, and I fell to the concrete floor. My head was pounding, and I looked up to see Slade towering over me.

"Is that a yes, now?"

"Don't do it Hiretsuna!" I heard Robin from across the room, "He just wants to use you!"

I glanced at Robin, and turned my head towards Slade. "No."

He shook his head sadly again. "Then I'll just…'dispose' of this excuse for a hero."

Suddenly, I heard electric crackling from Robin's direction. His agonized sounds of pain followed. I looked over to see the bars lighted up with blue electricity. He sat on his hands in knees, choking out gasps of breath.

"You wouldn't do that!" I glared at Slade.

"Oh, but I would," Slade deviously chuckled.

I heard more electric crackling and Robin's agonized sounds of pain turned into shouts.

"D-don't do it Hiretsuna, I'll be fine." Robin tried to reassure me.

I looked over at Robin, and I looked at Slade. I bowed my head in defeat and muttered to him. "Fine, I…I'll do it. Just don't hurt him."

"Hiretsuna, don't!" he shouted.

Slade patted my head. "Good, that's what I thought you'd say."

…

**Kurea-Chan: **This chapter was _so _short! D: I'm really sorry about that! I promise chapter 6 will be longer.

**Slade: **It better be.

**Kurea-Chan: **Well! Somebody's demanding, isn't he? Anyways, will someone do the honors, please?

**Cyborg: **Yo! Just rate and review this story already!


	6. The Intensity Rises

**Kurea-Chan: **Hello people of the interwebs! XD I've always wanted to say that.

**Slade: **That's great and all, but you need to start the chapter. There are many eager readers out there. {motions to the readers}

**Kurea-Chan: **Who would've thought Slade would help me? {smirks} Anyways, Mr. Lawyer, do your dreaded speech.

**Lawyer: **Kurea-Chan doesn't own Teen Titans, but she does own this storyline and her O.C Hiretsuna.

**POV for this chapter: **Hiretsuna

**Recap: **Slade captured Robin, and Hiretsuna became Slade's apprentice.

…**..**

I wasn't the Ginger Ninja anymore. Well, to Slade I wasn't. He just called me Hiretsuna, or "my apprentice". My attire wasn't the same either; Slade had forced me to wear something that suited me "better". So, now I wore a black ninja suit with a mask that covered half my face; you could only see one eye out of it, like Slade. The tips of my sleeves were copper-colored, and so was my belt. He switched out my shurikens for copper-colored, exploding shurikens, and he left me with my katana.

I walked into his base, an infrared data base chip in my hand. It was heavily guarded so I had to take down the many guards in the lab. I felt guilty being the "evil" one, I always felt sick taking down people who were doing the right thing.

But I had to do it.

For Robin.

I walked up to Slade's chair and tapped him on the back. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as he held out his hand behind him, so that I could give him the chip.

"What do you even need this for?" I questioned him.

"It's nothing that you should be concerned about." He answered flatly.

"Well, I _am _your apprentice after all. Shouldn't I be able to know what you're up to?" I asked him.

He quickly turned in his chair, trying to knock me over, but I flipped back just before he had the chance to. I smirked at him. "Am I too fast for you?"

He turned around again, facing his monitors, and he placed the chip into a small slot. I quietly glanced at Slade, then at Robin, who sat on a bench in his cell. His head hung, and his hands were locked together. He didn't look up, even as I slipped over to him.

I placed my hands on the cell. "Robin?" I whispered.

Suddenly a blinding light replaced my vision, and my body ached. I heard the crackle of electricity. I fell over, on my elbows and pulled my knees up onto the floor. I hung my head, gasping out breaths of air.

I looked up to see Slade standing in front of me. "Nice try."

I shakily got up, wondering if this was the best decision I could've made. I looked up at Slade, my eyes narrowing. I walked away, glancing at Robin as I did.

_I'll get you out of there, I promise, _I silently told him.

**{…}**

Slade had gone, and I slipped to his monitors. Kukai wasn't around, so I sat in Slade's chair and tried quickly to find the cells operations. Random lights flickered on the monitors control board, and buttons were placed here and there.

"Where's the cell button?" I whispered to myself, aggravated. I slammed my fist down on the board, careful not to hit any buttons. I glanced back at Robin, then back to the control board.

Heavy footsteps sounded from outside the darkly lit room. My stomach lurched. _Slade!_ I quickly slipped away from his chair, tumbling into the shadows. I landed in a low crouch, just as the big chunk of walking metal came in.

I stood up casually, as if I had been walking around the whole time. Slade glanced in my direction, but continued to walk forward to his monitors. He sat down, but froze for a few moments. He whipped around in his chair to face me.

"My dear apprentice, what were you doing?" Slade asked, half angry, half cooing.

I felt like I was going to be sick. I hated when he used that voice. "What makes you think I was doing anything?"

He let out a sarcastic chuckle. "Don't play stupid…Or in your country, don't act like a 'baka'," he countered.

I reached for one of my newly upgraded shurikens, but I let my hand fall from my belt. _It's not worth it_, I reasoned with myself. I glanced at Robin, desolate in his cell. Then, I challengingly glared at Slade.

"Why do you have him captive still?" I asked, motioning towards Robin, "I'm your apprentice, aren't I? Wasn't that the deal, if I became your apprentice, wouldn't you let Robin go?"

He chuckled again. _Shut up already!_ I screamed at him inwardly. "I don't work like that."

"What do you mean, 'I don't work like that'?" I screeched, "You promised."

"Promises were meant to be broken, Hiretsuna."

_That's it! I've had it with Slade! _I reached for my katana, pulling it swiftly out of its sheath.

"I've had it with you! Just let Robin go!" I shouted, running at Slade. I leaped on top of his chair, and crouched there, holding my katana above my head. He snapped his arm upwards, grabbing the silvery blade, and flipping me onto my back. I gasped in shock and pain as my back hit the cement floor.

I twisted the katana from his grip, and lunged at him, trying to slice at him. He once again grabbed my sword, and flipped me over. I gasped again, trying to intake even a wisp of air for my lungs.

"You can't fool me, Hiretsuna," he murmured devilishly.

I got up again, spinning and thrusting three of my new shurikens at him. They exploded, and I heard a loud thud, metal clashing with cement. I ran to the fallen Slade, and sliced at his torso. I flipped over him again as he got up.

I was panting with the effort to run as I ran at him again, tossing two more shurikens in his path. They exploded, but he didn't fall like he had before. I stared in disbelief as he walked towards me. A calm aura surrounded him. Even if I couldn't see his face, I swear a smirk was plastered onto his face.

I swung my sword at the side of his head, but he caught it, inches away from a hit. My eyes widened in fear as he tossed me aside, onto the ground. My body ached and I felt dizzy. Slade still loomed over me.

"You still can't fool me," he said flatly.

He took out his metal staff, and swung it around for a bit. "Perfect."

Cold metal contacted my left temple, and all I remember was my head hitting the floor in eerie blackness and someone shouting.

…

**Kurea-Chan: **How intense was that?

**Hiretsuna: **Do you _always _have to hurt me?

**Kurea-Chan: **It makes the story interesting! Anyways, who will do the honors?

**Robin: **Rate and Review, so I can get out of here ASAP!


	7. Take Down

**Kurea-Chan: **Hey guys, here is your long-awaited chapter 7! Sorry for the wait, I started a new fan fiction…one with Speedy :3

**Lawyer: **When will you do the disclaimer yourself? Kurea-Chan doesn't own Teen Titans, but she does own the storyline and her O.C Hiretsuna.

**POV's for this chapter: **Robin, Hiretsuna

**Recap: **Hiretsuna was fed up with Slade. Slade knocked her out.

…**..**

"Hiretsuna!" I shouted as she hit the floor.

Slade glanced in my direction, and shook his head dismissively. He turned from Hiretsuna and went back to his monitors. I stood back from the bars of the cell and flung a disk grenade at it. It exploded in a fiery, electric way, and I hopped out. Slade turned his chair around, his single eye widening at the damage I had brought to his cell. He started to make his way towards Hiretsuna, and I whipped out my bo-staff, standing in front of her.

"Don't touch her," I said through clenched teeth.

He chuckled. "Now, why would I do that?"

I thrust my fist at him and he quickly dodged to the side, grabbing my arm and flipping me over. I jumped back up, spinning and getting in a jump kick to his torso. He grabbed my leg before I could slip it away, and he threw me across the room. I tumbled to the other side, and landed on my hands and knees. I looked up to see Slade walking my way, his metal shaft at his hands. He whirred it around. He advanced on me, and he tried hitting me with it. I blocked quickly, blow after blow.

I swept my feet under him, and he came crashing to the ground. I jumped up and dropped down. My foot kicked him clean in the side. He stumbled to get up, and he finally looked at me, his single eye narrowing, but not at me. I followed his gaze as it rested on Hiretsuna. I whipped my bo-staff out in front of her protectively.

"Don't. Touch. Her." I hissed.

"Why touch her when I can hit her?" Slade's voice came evenly.

"Don't you da-," I was cut off as Slade crashed into me, sending me tumbling backwards. I quickly regained my footing, as Slade advanced on Hiretsuna.

_**Meanwhile, back at Titans Tower…**_

"What do you think the love birds are up to?" Beast Boy questioned Cyborg.

Cyborg shrugged one shoulder as he controlled his virtual car on the screen. "I dunno. Probably hanging out. They probably took out Slade already."

Starfire glided into the room. "Are you sure that both of our friends are alright? Slade is not the easiest villain to defeat."

Raven interrupted them. "Well, knowing Robin, he would tear Slade to shreds if he even _messed _with Hiretsuna."

"Yeah…" the rest of the team agreed.

_**Back in Japan…**_

"Hiretsuna! Get up!" I screamed.

She showed no response. She was still out cold. _No! _I thrust myself in front of her, my staff clinking against the cement floor. I spun around on it, and kicked Slade I the face. It sent him backwards. I landed in front of Hiretsuna, and I took a few steps forward.

"We both know I'm taking you down, right?" I asked him.

He just stood there silently, staring at something behind me. I turned my head to see Hiretsuna getting up. She tore off her mask and looked at Slade, hatred fueling the fire in her gaze.

She walked up to Slade, getting up in his face. "I've had it with you _and _your stupid ways of manipulating people! So, if you _ever _and I do mean _ever _cause the Titans or me trouble…" she paused and let out a small laugh, "Well, you're gonna have to fight with me. Got that?"

**{/-\\}**

Slade stared at me, his freakish single eye widening the slightest bit. He slowly brought out his staff, and tried to hit me with it. I knocked it out of his hand, sending it clattering over the cement. I whipped out my katana, resting the blade on his throat.

We stood there, unmoving for a few moments. Suddenly his hand flashed towards my sword and he tossed it away. I glared at him, and started to rapidly punch him. I aimed at his torso and head. He kept dodging them. _How does he keep up? _I thought angrily. Finally, I kicked him and flipped off of him. I landed on my feet, and looked up.

Slade slowly got up. I could tell he couldn't keep up now. Smirking at his weakness, I ran to my katana, and held it out. He came closer and started punching rapidly, as I had. I blocked him, swiftly and ducking my head when he aimed for it.

I quickly grasped my non-exploding shurikens, and flung two or three of them at him. Metal clinked against metal, and soon I could see blood welling from the small gashes.

"You're human under that thing?" I shrieked.

"Of course I'm human!" he snapped.

I glanced at Robin, and he gave me a shrug. Apparently he didn't know that Slade was human either.

"I always assumed you were a bucket of bolts," I taunted Slade.

Slade let out and angered chuckle. "Don't assume things, Ginger Ninja."

"Then if you're human, who are you?" I asked him suspiciously.

He ignored my question and started attacking me again. Slade tried a round-house kick, but I caught his leg and twisted it. A small crack sounded. I dropped him immediately. He fell to the floor, the metal clattering against the cement.

Robin came up to me.

"Why didn't you help me?" I asked him, almost out of breath.

"It was your fight, not mine," he smiled, "And it looks like you've won."

**{…}**

We finally got to my house, Hiromasa waiting by the door for me.

"Imoto-chan!" he greeted me. He went up to me and hugged me.

I tried getting out of his grip, because I was sore. "Ow, O-oniichan…you're hurting me."

He let go instantly. "Oh sorry." He looked over at Robin, his eyes narrowing. Hiromasa had a sly smirk on his face. "So, this is your boyfriend from America?"

I heard Robin let out a small laugh as I denied. "No, no, no! He's n-not my boyfriend!" My face must've turned all shades of red. "He's just a really good friend."

Hiromasa rolled his eyes, not buying it. "Sure, whatever you say…"

"I need to talk to you for a minute, Hiretsuna."

I turned around to see Robin gazing at me. I nodded to him and followed him outside.

"Let me guess…you have to go home now, am I right?" I guessed for him.

He hesitated for a moment, and then he nodded. "Yes…"

I sighed. "Well, you can't stay here forever. I understand….Jump City needs the Titan's leader back."

He gave me a smile. "Thank you for your help, Hiretsuna. We couldn't have taken down Samu-sa without you. And thank you for bringing down Slade."

"Anytime, Robin," I smiled back at him. Then my smiled faded. "So, I guess this is goodbye…?"

"I guess so…" a bit of disappointment started to creep into Robin's voice. "So, good—"

I cut him off as I hugged him. He stood there for a moment, not sure of what to do, and then I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Goodbye Ginger Ninja," he smiled as I let go.

"Goodbye Boy Wonder," I smiled back at him.

…**...**

**Kurea-Chan: **Well, that ends that! I hope you guys enjoyed this! Special thanks to Believer-in-many, Millipedes R Awesome, Anime-freak219, and Chile Hadwing for reviewing!

**Hiretsuna: **Don't forget to rate an review!


End file.
